


The birth

by Winterwooskie



Series: Series 6 [1]
Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterwooskie/pseuds/Winterwooskie
Summary: Jess is in labor and Finn is the only one who can help.





	1. Chapter 1

Finn and Jess were walking down the hall of the old Community Center, Finn had just got the job as a probation worker and Jess was there to congratulate him on his first day.

It was the end of his shift and he wanted to show Jess what he'd done with the old office that all the former probation workers had been in before.

Finn opened the door to the used-to-be office space. All she could see was that the office was filled to the ceiling with chairs and tables.

"Oh, you've just made it into a storage space?", she asked looking around at all stuff that was in there already filling up so much of the room.

"Yes, you know, figured, cleansing the space of the bad stuff you know,” Finn said walking into the only small place that wasn't occupied with any stuff and looked proudly around the room.

"So, by cleansing you mean stuffing it with more shit?" Jess asked peeking her head into the room.

"Hey-", Finn started sounding annoyed but couldn't finish his sentence before Jess interrupted him.

"Oh, God, I'm pissing myself!" She looked down to see water running down her legs.

Finn turned around to see what had happened and let out, "Oh, my God!" and looked down and saw a pool of clear water that was now forming at their feet. Finn hopped back a small step.

"Uh, Jess? I may not be an expert on this but I don't think that that's urine." He said questioningly looking up at Jess.

"Oh, god. My water's broke and Rudy is at his stupid job interview!" she said holding her belly.

"I have to call him, Jess. He needs to know! He's the one who's gonna be a dad to this baby, he's the one who'll get you through this. I can't bloody do it! We have to call him!" Finn said starting to become a little more panicked.

"No, it's because he's going to raise the baby with _**me**_ that he needs to not know! He needs this job, okay?" She said, sounding a lot calmer than Finn was feeling.

"Can't we just call Rudy Two, after all, he's the second best?" Finn asked jokingly.

Jess just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Have you completely forgotten that he's supposed to go on his around-the-world-trip today, apparently he's at the airport now going to bloody France!"

Finn laughed nervously and said, "I think I'm starting to forget my own bloody name right now, okay? This is not easy for me, you know?"

Jess started to feel annoyed at his unwillingness to help her.

"I'm the one who's having this baby, not you, Finn..!", she let out the last word with a low yell as she started to feel slight pain.

"Uh, okay- do you have your car with you?!"

"Of course I have my car with me, Finn! I'm over fucking nine months pregnant!"

"All right, all right," Finn said looking calmly at Jess but feeling like a whirlwind was happening inside him.

"Finn, I'm in labor and it fucking hurts!!" She screamed.

"Okay, it seems like this is happening very fast usually when the water breaks it takes-"'

"FINN!"

"Shouldn't we call 999?!"

"I'm having a baby, not a heart attack," Jess said panting.

Jess started walking with her one of her hands holding her stomach and the other holding the wall to guide her to the doors so she could get out of the Community Center and into her car. If Finn wasn't going to help her and Rudy had to get that job she was going to do this herself.

"Hey- hey, wait for me, I'm coming!" Finn said as he struggled to lock the old office door.

"I'm a strong woman, I don't need no-" she started saying determinedly but her words were cut short when she fell down to the floor when all of a sudden she felt a contraction happening.

"Oh, God! Fuck it!" Finn said as he unsuccessfully tried locking the door and threw the keys to the floor to help Jess up.

 "Are you okay?" Finn asked as he helped Jess up and they started slowly walking out of the place.

Jess just gave him a glare. Finn laughed nervously.

Once they were out, Finn successfully got Jess into the backseat of the car.

Finn let out a big sigh of relief as he got himself into the front seat and started driving. "All right, step one complete!".

"Step one- For _who_?!"

"For me," Finn said with a quiet voice as not to upset her further.

As Finn looked into the rearview mirror he saw Jess was lying down.

"You're not having the baby in the car, are you?" Finn asked feeling nauseous from the anxiety.

"Don't worry, dick head. I'm just having a lot of back pain right now..." She said with an already raspy voice.

There was a lot of traffic and they still had a lot of time to go, the hospital was far away.

They were stopped at a red light for a few minutes and after a few more seconds of looking at red, Finn saw the light turn green. As the light turned Finn felt so much of his anxiety at once that he wasn't thinking of the car that was in front of them when he pushed down on the gas pedal and hit the opposite car.

The impact of the hit wasn't huge because the car in front of them had not yet started.

"What the fuck, Finn?!" Jess yelled out as she was almost flung down from where she lied down but luckily caught hold of the front seat.

Finn felt a slight pain from his neck but wasn't paying much attention toward anything except for the man that was now stepping out of the car that he just hit. The man walked forcefully toward his passenger side and when the man opened the door Finn didn't look at him, he was just frozen in fear.

"Finn?!" he heard a familiar voice say.

"Oh my God, Rudy is that you?!" Jess yelled from where she was, slowly getting up to a sitting position.

Finn unfroze, feeling more confused than ever now and looked at the man. Finn started to blink like he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Oh, Rudy, thank God! I was just driving Jess to the hospital-" Finn rushed through the word but was still unavailable to finish his sentence when Jess screamed in pain. Another contraction.

Rudy slowly realized what was happening.

"Finn get the bloody hell out of the car!" Rudy commanded.

Finn moved to the passenger seat and Rudy took his place and started to back out. Cars around them started honking and people were getting out of their cars, wondering what hell was going on. But Rudy didn't care, all he needed to do now was to get Jess to the hospital as quickly as he could, he slowly started to get the car running and once he found out that the car was good enough to drive, he got themselves out of there as quick as he could without any trouble.

\-------

Because the contractions were happening more and more and Jess was in a lot of pain they got a room right away.

The room was not huge but big enough so that at least Rudy could be in there, Finn had to wait outside which he was very happy about.

The nurse that was assigned to them asked Rudy if Jess wanted an epidural.

"Why are you asking him, he's not the one who's gonna shit out an actual human being out of his dick, is he? Or have I missed something here?!" Jess said with an angry stare.

The nurse looked at Jess and answered, "Sorry, darling. You just sounded a bit hysterical so I thought..."

"Hysterical?! Are you shitting me? Are you new or something?"

Rudy got upset and demanded that the nurse leave the room.

"Fine." the nurse said and left the room.

Jess and Rudy looked at each other with a mutual look of "that-woman's-insane". 

Once they had a few more nurses in the room, Jess got the epidural and laughing gas as well.

This was going to happen now. After a few hours of being in so much pain, it was all happening so fast.

After making Jess comfortable as she could be, one of the nurses said, "Okay then! It is time to push this baby out!"

After hearing those words Rudy felt nauseous and knew he was about to faint so the last words he said before he passed out was "Jess, I love you so very much...-* and then he dropped to the floor.

"Rudy!" Jess screamed, clearly concerned for Rudy, "Help him then!" she begged the nurses.

"We can't", one of them answered. "The baby is coming now! You have to keep pushing!"

\---


	2. Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything happened so fast, oh, my god, what?!

Rudy woke up and when he slowly realized what had happened he got up the bed that he was now laying on as quickly as he could.

"Jess!" Rudy said, standing up slightly dazed looking at Jess that was laying in another bed next to his.

"Shh! You're scaring the baby" she said quietly looking up at Rudy while holding the baby.

Rudy felt sad at first that he'd missed the whole delivery but that sadness was quickly replaced with the relief that Jess and the baby were okay and then he felt so much joy and love as he just stared at his new family. He was so amazed he had his head to the side and his mouth hanging open like he couldn't believe his eyes.

Jess rolled her eyes. "Come over here, you weirdo!" she said laughing.

Rudy walked over to her side and kissed her on the mouth. As they kissed, tears were running down both of their faces.

They laughed and parted when they tasted the salt of each other's tears.

Rudy looked then down at the baby and kissed his forehead.

"I can't stop bloody crying!" Rudy said like this was foreign to him.

Jess laughed through her own tears, " Me neither" she laughed and kissed him again.

"So... what's this handsome fellas name then?" Rudy asked as he got in the bed beside Jess.

"Leo", Jess said smiling.

"Leo?" Rudy asked jokingly.

"Stop!"

"I was only joking. I love it!" Rudy said laughing, "I will teach him everything I know." Rudy said and started going on and on about his own childhood when he finally stopped to ask,

"Am I the first who's seen...?"

Jess realized where he was going with this and answered, "Don't worry, Finn is still waiting outside. You're the dad! Of course, I'd let you see him first", "You dickhead!" she finished saying jokingly.

Rudy looked at the baby and then looked back at Jess.

"He looks so much like you."

Jess felt a lump in her throat and couldn't say anything so instead of words she chose to kiss him instead.

After a few seconds of kissing they slowly parted and just stared at each other.

"I love you," Jess said.

"I love you more." Rudy answered,

"No, actually," Jess started saying while looking up questioningly then back at Rudy, "I think I love you more."

"Oh yeah, wanna fight about it?!" Rudy said while they were both laughing at their own silliness.

"You know, I think it's time we let Finn in." Rudy finally said.

"Yes, oh, my God, he's probably still worried," Jess said concerned.

As Rudy got up he started to walk with his back turned to the door because he didn't want to stop looking at his family. When he felt his back finally hit the door handle he awkwardly opened the door to let Finn in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!
> 
> So I wanted a fic when they first saw new-born Leo together and figured I'd write it, so here it is.


End file.
